Celebração
by Marck Evans
Summary: Snape, Harry e Draco se unem para celebra, à sua maneiira, o fim da guerra e a liberdade. Slash


Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus, mas a história é toda minha.

Avisos: Não há um casal, mas sim um trio nessa fic, e a história é totalmente pwp.

Essa cena se passa depois do livro 6, ou seja, há spoilers. E claro: a fic é slash. Quem não gosta, não lê. Simples, né?

Essa fic foi escrita em comemoração ao aniversário de 1 ano do grupo Potterslashfics, e respondendo ao desafio das bebidas.

_SS&HP&DM SS&HP&DM SS&HP&DM SS&HP&DM SS&HP&DM SS&HP&DM_

**Celebração**

Da janela no quarto que alugara no Caldeirão Furado Harry Potter olhava o Beco Diagonal.

Lentamente a vida voltava ao normal. Depois de dois anos de medo e da explosão de euforia provocada pela derrota final de Voldemort, o Beco estava retomando seu aspecto costumeiro.

As pessoas tentavam voltar ao que eram antes, talvez algumas até mesmo conseguissem, a névoa dos dementadores não mais cobria a Inglaterra, os Comensais da Morte que escaparam com vida e livres estavam escondidos e com medo, Hogwarts seria reaberta dali a poucos dias. Talvez a maioria das pessoas pudesse voltar ao que era antes.

Hermione pretendia terminar os estudos agora, depois de ter passado um ano caçando horcruxes com Harry, e Ron. Ron... Ele teria adorado os grandes banquetes da vitória, as celebrações que se estenderam por dias.

Tantos mortos, tantos feridos... tanta coisa modificada dentro da alma dos que lutaram mais diretamente contra Voldemort. Mesmo assim as pessoas celebravam. Ron teria adorado.

Uma batida na porta, um feitiço apenas pensado, e Harry deixou os gêmeos Weasley entrarem.

-Sua encomenda, sócio. – Pela cicatriz na face era fácil saber que era George quem falava. – Três garrafas do melhor e mais forte vinho tinto seco que seus galões podem comprar.

-Pretende emborrachar-se, pequeno Harry? – Completou sua cópia já não tão idêntica.

-Sim. – Harry pegou a caixa com a encomenda. Ele vinha tendo problemas para sair na rua sem ser abordado por bruxos emocionados e agradecidos, os gêmeos eram de muita ajuda nessa hora. – E vou fazer isso em péssima companhia.

-Ora essa! Isso sim é progresso. Não faça nada...

-...que nós dois não faríamos, Ilustre Salvador de Todos os Bruxos.

Harry riu alto e livre. No último ano o senso de humor dos gêmeos ajudara muito a manter a tristeza longe da mente dele.

-Certamente, sócios. Acredito que vocês fariam algo como o que tenho em mente... só não se fariam com **_quem_** eu tenho em mente. – Harry colocou a capa sobre a veste e olhou para os amigos – Estiveram no hospital?

-Sim. O Roniquinho...

-...deve sair em três...

-... ou quatro dias.

-Charles ainda...

-... demora um pouco mais.

-Mas não muito.

Era interessante ver os gêmeos fazerem isso. Completarem as frases um do outro enquanto, aparentemente, estavam fazendo coisas diferentes.

George observava o Beco Diagonal do posto que Harry ocupava antes e Fred inspecionava as vestes de Harry.

-Ele não está arrumado para um encontro, George.

-São duas da tarde, Fred, ainda não é hora de encontros e vinho.

-Mas ele está...

-... aprontando alguma.

Com um aceno safado os gêmeos desaparataram simultaneamente.

-Sim. Eu estou aprontando alguma. – Harry falou para ninguém e para si mesmo antes de desaparecer levando a caixa de vinho.

SS&HP&DM SS&HP&DM SS&HP&DM SS&HP&DM SS&HP&DM SS&HP&DM 

A casa onde Harry aparatou estava sob fidelius. Apenas três pessoas poderiam entrar ali, e as outras duas não deveriam demorar.

Harry deixou duas garrafas sobre a mesa e abrindo a outra provou o vinho diretamente do gargalo.

Fred e George tinham acertado. Era um vinho excelente.

Harry começou a despir-se enquanto andava até o banheiro com a garrafa e sua varinha na mão, ele deixou uma trilha roupas no caminho. Era bom ter certeza de ser encontrado facilmente.

A decoração, sofisticada e elegante, tinha o estilo dos donos originais do lugar. O banheiro faria inveja ao dos monitores de Hogwarts. Uma banheira suficientemente grande para ser confundida com uma piscina ocupava o centro do cômodo, nas laterais da banheira degraus que serviam de assento dentro da água tinham por perto aparadores de copos e garrafas. Enormes ninhos de almofada cercavam quase todas as paredes do lugar. O banheiro fora construído pensando em prazer, conforto e luxo.

Um gesto da varinha e a luxuosa banheira se encheu de água morna que seria mantida na temperatura ideal enquanto eles estivessem no banheiro. Harry escolheu seu sal de banho favorito e entrou na água.

Recostou-se em um dos bancos de forma a ficar de frente a porta, tomou mais um longo gole do vinho antes de apoiar a garrafa no aparador ao lado, fechar os olhos e relaxar.

Abençoada garrafa mágica que mantinha o vinho na temperatura certa!

Dez ou quinze minutos depois ele ouviu:

-Potter...

Sorriu antes de abrir os olhos, essa voz era inconfundível.

-Malfoy...

Saboreou a certeza que Draco estava ali por alguns segundos antes de abrir os olhos e dar de cara com o outro, nu, encostado no batente da porta levando a segunda garrafa de vinho à boca.

Draco sabia que era lindo, deles ele era o único realmente bonito. E era incrivelmente exibido também.

Lentamente, deixando Harry apreciar seu corpo, ele entrou na banheira e colocando sua garrafa ao lado da de Harry, sentou-se sobre no seu colo de forma a ficar de frente para ele.

Harry passou os braços pelas suas costas:

-Então, Comensal, deixaram mesmo você sair!

-E você parece muito feliz com isso, Cicatriz. – Draco fez uma caricia provocante no membro já semi ereto de Harry. – Parece que encontrar a escarradeira da Lufa-Lufa e salvar seu rabo da querida titia Bela serviu para alguma coisa.

-Taça, Malfoy. Não escarradeira. – Harry roçou os lábios na boca de Draco, antes de mordê-lo no pescoço, fazendo o rapaz no seu colo gemer e fechar os olhos. – Foi muito ruim na prisão?

-Horrível. – Draco inclinou o pescoço para trás dando a entender onde queria se beijado. – Recebi seus chocolates. Hummm isso é bom, Cicatriz, muito bom... Eu vou mesmo usar o que restou do meu dinheiro para comprar um pouco de comodidade para meu pai.

-Nisso eu te ajudo. – Harry ergueu um pouco o corpo de Draco e agora lambia seu peito, detendo-se para morder um dos mamilos. – Mas não vou tentar inocentá-lo.

-Você é uma praga na minha vida. Mas pelo menos beija bem.

-Só beijo bem, Malfoy?

Harry posicionara Draco de forma a poder acariciar seu traseiro e introduzir o primeiro dedo dentro dele enquanto o provocava com beijos e mordidas no pescoço e no rosto.

-Você é todo gostoso, Potter. E muito safado. – Draco movia o quadril tentando aprofundar o dedo de Harry dentro dele. - Mais forte... mais fundo... eu fiquei muito tempo sem isso.

-Apressado. Você sabe que vamos esperar um pouco. – Harry levou as duas mãos à cintura de Draco segurando-o firme.

-Eu sei... mas a gente pode brincar um pouco por enquanto. – Draco moveu os quadris fazendo sua ereção roçar na de Harry.

-Me beija, Comensal.

O tom de ordem teve o efeito esperado: Draco estremeceu de excitação e obedeceu.

Envolvidos no beijo, e excitados demais pelo roçar de seus corpos, só se deram conta que tinha mais alguém no banheiro quando uma mão acariciou as costas de Draco, ao mesmo tempo em que uma língua experiente e atrevida experimentava o gosto da orelha de Harry.

Harry gemeu enquanto Draco interrompia o beijo e olhava para cima:

-Você está vestido demais.

Harry esticou os braços tocando o rosto do homem que agora beijava seu pescoço.

-Olá, Professor. Precisa de ajuda com todos esse botões?

Harry ouviu a terceira garrafa ser colocada ao lado da banheira:

-Crianças apresadas... começaram sem mim. – A voz de Severus seria capaz de seduzir as pedras de Hogwarts se ele assim desejasse.

O inconfundível barulho da longa capa negra caindo no chão fez Harry e Draco se afastarem da beirada para poderem observar melhor enquanto Severus se despia.

Severus já entrara ali descalço, e agora jogava a veste de qualquer jeito em um canto, a roupa de baixo cinza escuro não escondia sua ereção.

-Desculpe, professor. – Draco aparentemente estava tentando falar com o ar mais angelical possível. – Foi muito errado não esperar pelo senhor.

Harry olhava Severus acabar de despir-se e entrar elegantemente na banheira. Nunca se cansava da visão do seu corpo nu. Era magro, mas não em demasia, algumas cicatrizes marcavam as costas, e, no braço esquerdo, assim como no de Draco, a Marca Negra, agora praticamente invisível.

Harry envolveu os ombros de Severus com os braços se esfregando na lateral do corpo dele, enquanto sentia Draco abraçar o homem mais velho pelo outro lado.

Seus movimentos se harmonizando naturalmente.

Era difícil acreditar que há pouco mais de seis meses Severus o beijara pela primeira vez, e que apenas por desespero e solidão Harry correspondera.

Nada o havia preparado para a loucura que tomou seu corpo, nem para o intenso sentimento de paz e completude que Severus lhe dera ao conduzi-lo ao seu primeiro orgasmo acompanhado.

Em poucos dias ele se tornara amante de Severus, possuindo e sendo possuído com paixão. Dando e recebendo conforto.

Logo ele tomara consciência que Draco também era amante de Severus. Estranhamente Harry não se importava. E Draco também não.

Em algum momento do mês seguinte ele estava discutindo com Draco e fora beijado pelo outro garoto. Era com se o circulo se fechasse, enfim.

Acabara por jogar o sonserino na cama, onde foram surpreendidos por Severus.

Desde então eles eram três.

Três que se protegiam mutuamente. Três que se entregavam à paixão para fugir do medo, da dor, do desespero. Três que juntos, ou aos pares, encontravam um pouco de paz. Três que se conheciam bem demais. Três que brincavam de se ferir com pequenas alfinetadas verbais, mas que sabiam que os outros dois estariam ali, para ele. Três que dariam a vida um pelo outro.

Por isso, terminada a guerra, eles haviam planejado juntos a forma e o momento que Severus e Draco se entregariam. Por isso Harry movera céus e terras para eles serem julgados rapidamente. Por isso ele testemunhara e brigara até os dois serem inocentados. Por isso Harry fizera um plano reserva para salvar qualquer um deles que fosse condenado, sem se importar se com isso passasse de herói a foragido. Por isso eles estavam ali hoje.

Para celebrar o fim da guerra. Para celebrar a liberdade.

Eles nunca falaram de amor. Apenas sabiam que precisavam um do outro.

Eles só sabiam que precisavam estar ali. Que queriam estar ali.

E pelas loucas regras dessa inusitada relação a três, hoje o controle era de Severus, e ele parecia quer brincar de professor malvado.

Na opinião de Harry estava ótimo.

Ele provocou fingindo docilidade:

-Não fica zangado, Professor. Mas é que você demorou. Estávamos com saudades.

-Achamos que fosse ficar para sempre conversando com aqueles velhos patéticos do Ministério. – Draco o apoiou, com um ara tão angelical que enganaria a qualquer outro que não fosse Harry ou Severus.

-Isso não é desculpa e nem vai livrar vocês do castigo que merecem. – Severus sentou no espaçoso banco fazendo os dois bruxos mais novos se ajoelharem ao seu lado. Manteve a expressão mais assassina que consegui enquanto via o esforço de Draco e Harry tentando esconder sua excitação. Seus meninos adoravam esse jogo. – Beijem-se.

Na posição que estavam os garotos se inclinaram para frente e se beijaram bem de frente ao rosto de Severus, que podia assistir aos dois jovens amantes de um ângulo privilegiado.

A língua de Harry provocava Draco, que lhe mordia a boca como vingança antes de aceitar o desafio e invadir a boca de grifinório com sua língua. Excitados os dois gemiam, sabendo que Severus adorava vê-los dessa forma.

Severus inclinou o rosto e beijou o pescoço de Draco, depois mordeu seu ombro deixando uma marca e fazendo-o gemer e inclinar-se para trás. Harry moveu o rosto e beijou os lábios de Severus, que imediatamente assumiu o controle tomando sua boca de forma e subjugando-o. Agora era Draco que sorria ao ver os dois se beijando, por uns instantes consegui se conter e apenas acariciar seus corpos, mas acabou por beijar o rosto de Severus, exigindo sua dose de atenção.

Harry adorava ver os dois sonserinos se beijando, era um dança erótica e sedutora. Vê-los assim, apaixonados e entregues, excitava Harry loucamente, e ele distribuía beijos pelo rosto dos outros dois, até Draco virar-se para beija-lo, um beijo apaixonado e rapidamente interrompido por Severus que exigiu a boca de Harry, e logo depois a de Draco.

Harry podia sentir o corpo de Draco se esfregando no seu e a boca de Severus devorando a sua, instantes antes de ter a boca dos dois em sua pele, e de buscar, quase a cegas beijar, tocar e lamber qualquer milímetro de pele de seus amantes.

Ao sentir o primeiro dedo de Severus buscando sua entradinha ele quase gritou de prazer. Pelo gemido de Draco, Severus também o estava tocando da mesma forma.

Ele levou a mão ao membro rígido do ex-professor segurando-o com firmeza, e mordeu seu pescoço:

-Assim você me enlouquece, Professor. Ahhh Draco... – A mão de Draco masturbando-o era outra fonte de prazer.

-Vocês dois, vão para as almofadas. Agora.

Os dois bruxos mais jovens obedeceram, saindo da banheira e ido até as almofadas, onde Harry se deitou e trouxe Draco para deitar-se ao seu lado, meio recostado em seu peito e com a boca bem junto a sua.

Severus também saiu da banheira e, reclinando-se nas almofadas, ordenou:

-Chupe-o, Draco.

-Sim, Professor.

Draco sorria ao atender a ordem seca que recebeu, e a Harry só restou gemer e contorcer-se de prazer pelo que a boca de Draco e o olhar de Severus faziam com ele.

-O beijo negro agora, Draco. Umedeça-o bem.

-Ahhhh Professor... Severus...

-Eu sei o quanto você gosta, Pivete...

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Harry, como sempre que Severus o chamava assim.

Ele abriu os olhos e encarou Severus, que se acariciava enquanto olhava rosto corado de desejo de Harry e o traseiro arrebitado de Draco, que se colocara de quatro entre as pernas de Harry enquanto lambia-lhe a entradinha e a penetrava com a língua.

Harry viu Severus mover-se silenciosamente até posicionar-se de forma a repetir em Draco a ousada caricia que Harry estava recebendo.

Os gemidos de Draco somaram-se aos de Harry e ao som da respiração excitada de todos três.

Harry continha-se para não gozar, sabia que Severus tinha algo mais em mente.

Quando ele estava quase achando que não conseguira conter-se, Severus ordenou a Draco que parasse e deitasse ao lado de Harry.

Então ele deitou-se entre as pernas de Draco e o beijou, enquanto deslizava a mão pelo corpo de Harry.

-Vem cá, Pivete.

O ex-professor ajeitou Draco, colocando uma almofada sob seus quadris, e levou seus pés até o ombro de Harry que se ajoelhara entre as pernas do outro garoto.

Severus conduziu suavemente o pênis de Harry até a entradinha de Draco:

-Vá. Possua-o. Eu quero ver.

Harry podia sentir o desejo queimando sua alma e emanando em ondas do corpo de Draco.

Lentamente ele começou a penetrá-lo, ouvindo os dois sonserinos gemerem simultaneamente.

Severus abaixou-se e tomou o pênis de Draco entre os lábios, sugando-o e lambendo-o enquanto mantinha o olhar fixo na entradinha de Draco, que ia sendo lenta e inexoravelmente invadida por Harry.

Quando estava todo dentro de Draco, Harry parou por um instante deixando que ele se acostumasse com a invasão. Enquanto isso levou um dedo até a boca e, depois de molhá-lo bem, passou a acariciar a entradinha de Severus, que por sua vez alternava beijos e lambidas nos corpos de seus dois meninos.

-Mova-se, Pivete.

Harry obedeceu aliviado, sentindo Draco corresponder aos seus movimentos.

Severus se posicionou atrás dele, também de joelhos, e deixou sua ereção roçar no traseiro de Harry por alguns minutos.

Sem aviso, Harry sentiu-se empurrando, até ficar com o corpo colado ao de Draco, que agora tinha as pernas em volta da sua cintura. Sentiu Severus encostar a ereção na sua entradinha, e depois a firme e deliciosa pressão ao ter o bruxo mais velho invadindo-o como ele invadia Draco.

Suas duas serpentes. Suas duas deliciosas serpentes.

Severus movia-se rápido e forte, ditando assim o ritmo com que Harry penetrava Draco. O atrito dos corpos dos dois garotos massageava o pênis de Draco.

Gemidos, quase gritos, de prazer faziam coros aos choramingos e pedidos de mais rápido, mais forte, e aos sussurros dos nomes dos amantes.

Então Harry perdeu de vez a lucidez, em um orgasmo intenso, trazendo Draco junto com ele na mesma explosão de prazer. Poucos instantes depois, Severus os seguiu.

O bruxo mais velho tombou sobre as almofadas puxando Harry e Draco para que se aninhassem em seu peito.

Harry acariciava o rosto de Draco, e sentia as mãos de Severus em seus cabelos. Era sempre assim, depois da explosão de prazer aquele silencioso momento de carinho e de paz.

Deitado ali, no peito de Severus, e quase dormindo, Harry viu que uma garrafa caíra no chão derramando o vinho que se espalhava no piso branco. Uma poça de vinho tinto. Uma poça... Como as várias poças de sangue que vira no último ano.

Dane-se até quando duraria aquela insanidade. Ele só sobrevivera à guerra porque tivera Severus e Draco com ele.

Dane-se o futuro. Por agora eles estavam juntos, por que razão fosse.


End file.
